


Love Me

by DrunkenJumin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Just read, M/M, Some kind of trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenJumin/pseuds/DrunkenJumin
Summary: Just trash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character POVs lolol
> 
> some notes in the end

7 was searching about the RFA then he was shocked of what he saw....so...he called everyone.  
Seven:Hey, you guys need to see this.  
So everyone came.  
Jaehee:What now..Seven?  
Seven:Look it's Jumin and Zen.  
Jumin and Zen: US...!?  
Seven:yeah,you two –shows it-

Jumin and Zen:WHAT??!!  
V:wow....  
Jumin looks at Zen and then smiles.  
Yoosung:Jumin why are you smiling at Zen?  
Then Zen too looks at Jumin and hugs him while blushing.Everyone was shocked so shocked that MC had her nose bleeding.  
All:MC!?  
MC:I'm just happy that my dreams are coming together.I'm so happy.  
Seven:so your happy...because...Jumin and Zen are making out?  
MC:yeah..-smile-

Seven:-whispers- to Yoosung.(hey is there a percent that they could make out?)  
Yoosung:(I have no idea.)  
V:What are you two talking about?  
7 & Yoosung:+SHUUSH+  
Seven:Let's have a R.F.A meeting today.(whisper)  
V:I'll call the meeting.

The R.F.A members came in at Jumin's place to talk about his relationship with Zen.  
Seven:Hey guys,we need you two to go-out together in a ordinary cafe. ;)   
Zen:what for?I dont want to be with truss fund kid }:|   
Yoosung:Cause MC likes you guys to go-out together.  
Jaehee:But....nothings gonna happen to you two right??   
Jumin:Let's see *grin*  
Zen stepped back to look away and to blush redishly.V pats Jumin's back and smiles.Then Zen felt a-little jealousy.  
Seven:ok tomorrow 9:00 AM??  
Jumin:good Im open at that time.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

((Zen's Pov))  
"A.......hhh so boring.......why us of all people?Jumin really the most boring person!?Paired with the most cool and beautiful person like me...ha..haha...hahaha!!!"Then Zen looks at Jumin and suddenly he blushed."wha...why am I so flushed by just looking at him!?..Its not like I like him or anything.Right?"  
"Jumin", I said to him slowly.He looks at me like hes gonna eat my soul or worst."what do you want?"he said to me with a troubled voice."YOU" i said to him accidentally and blushed so red."Me?"he commented "why ME?" with a confused voice."  
Suddenly Seven came in the cafe with MC,"Hi guys,hows date? (^_<),Seven said while winking his eye."Its going so well",Jumin said then he holds my hand (>\\\\\<)."Ah....Ju-min.." I said to him with a slight blush of what he did,"what? ~Hyun~?"he said with a husky voice while playing my hand.  
((Jumin's POV))  
Zen looks at me like he never hold a guys hand,so I think we need to get to the next level like (<3 LOVE)."Zen what do you want to talk about?",I said to him while looking at his gorgeous red eyes."Umm...how about our...love life?",he said while blushing at me,''Me first'',Seven interrupted us."My love life is 1st I fell in love with Saeran,cause we always play wrestling,then when Im over him I kissed him passionately.  
And next is MC when I 1st saw her I always love her and wish to never to let her go.Thats my Love Life (^_^) ~but I still love Saeran~

''Me next'',MC raised her hand and started talking.~Then after a long story she finally finished it~.''And that's my love live'', she said while breathing in and out~.  
''Zen?,how about you?'', I said to him.''Well.......''

《Zen's POV》  
''Well....I love MC but only as a friend, and Jaehee as a friend too...., but..if it's Jumin I..I'', I felt my heart skipped a beat and slightly blush.  
''You what!?'', Seven said with full of excitement in his eyes.''I always felt joy when I'm with...him..'', I said with a embarrassed face.  
''Zen'',MC said to me.'' You felt Lust not Joy...'', Jumin quickly stands up and whispered to my ears "follow me", and of course I nodded.  
《¤~¤》 time skip《¤~¤》  
《No ones POV》  
As Zen follows Jumin from the back, Jumin suddenly slammed Zen to the nearest wall."Dafuq Jumin", said Zen with a confused look to Jumin.Jumin then quickly carry Zen bridalstyle,Zen madly blushes and cover his face but it's too late.Jumin run across the cafe carrying Zen,.(so....ya I like where this is going... (^-¤) ) a whole group of fans are following them screaming.  
A random girl came infront of them saying,''follow me you guys are safe here''..so Jumin and Zen followed her they didn't noticed her face,it was Jen,Jen Hyol.(Jen Hyol is my personal character so no judging!!)  
Timen skipa

''Hi Mr. Han'', Jen said and smiled.''Are you jumin's fiance??'', Zen asked her while biting his lower lip.  
''Oh!? No no..I'm Jumin's little sis'', she said then just started laughing.  
''Oh? Long time no see big bro hahaha....''she stepped forward and patted Jumin's shoulder.  
''Yeah is been a long time'', then they started chatting and chatting until.......  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
THE GREAT 7-0-7 CAME!!  
CHATROOM  
Seven:Jumin it's fuqing spreading so fast I can't stop them!!!  
Jumin:don't worry and I don't care if it spread as long as they know the he's mine.  
Zen:who!?  
MC:duuuuu!! It'z you Zen!!  
Zen:me!?  
Jumin:you..... -//-  
-  
Zen:>\\\\\<  
~  
Jaehee:aww..... #

Yoosung:| o.o |  
| ♥ |  
-ENDED-  
(Luciel joking Zen *sigh* lol)  
"Seven has opened a new chatroom"  
"Zen has joined the chatroom"  
Seven:Hey Zen... ^-^  
Zen:what Seven?  
Seven: Jumin got a girlfriend..Lololol.  
Zen:'re-really?  
Seven: yup...Lololol  
Zen:......good..for....him  
Seven: lol Zen is jealous ~  
Seven:JUMIN JOIN US!!  
''Jumin has joined the chatroom"  
Seven:Lololol...  
Jumin:Zen.....  
Zen:wha-what is it je-jerk!?  
Seven:Lololol it's a joke Zen hahaha (^-^)  
Jumin:ha...funny :3  
Zen:fuck you!!  
Seven:ha!! Gay!!  
Jumin:lol bye gtg  
Zen:me too.  
Seven:lol bye love birds  
"Jumin has left the chatroom"  
"Zen has left the chatroom"  
"Seven has left the chatroom"  
《Zen's POV》  
''I fucking hate that jerk!!'' I said to myself "making the handsome Zen jealous....yeah right'' *vrr....* "who could that be?''.  
-opens message-  
(Lol I like to put shitty nicknames so bruh!)  
Trustfundkid:Zen where are you?  
Narcissist: home why jerk!?  
Trustfundkid: I'm going there.  
Narcissist:no you idiot!!  
《Jumin's POV》  
"I feel bad for Zen that he fall for Luciel's jokes...." I sighted and gone to Zen's apartment.  
#le time skipa#  
-still Jumin's POV-  
As I got closer to Zen's door I hear someone talking inside his apartment (Jumin is such an idiot sometimes lol) then I knock at his door.I heard the door creak.....And there....The Zen I...Nevermind."oh..Hi Zen about earlier in the chatroom I just want to say something to you",he nodded and invited me in.  
"so Jumin what do you want to tell me?"he ask me."I ust want to tell you about my fe-"I was cut off with a pair of soft smooth sweet lips.I was shocked at first and then I slowly kiss him back.


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smexy Jumin is coming to ravish me~
> 
> -The Lion is here-
> 
> hey lio- ACHOOOO!!!

《NO ONE'S POV》  
Jumin was stopped with some paired of soft sweet lips and of course its Zen's.  
Jumin never wanted this to stop so he started kissing back but now its more deep,passionate and full of love lust.  
Zen on the other hand was enjoying it too. The two rivals turning into lovebirds how sweet.  
Zen starts to untie Jumin's tie and next his office suit. He slowly unbutton Jumin's first four buttons exposing his smooth untouched chest.

Gulping and sweating he didn't waste any time Zen starts on licking Jumin's chest making Jumin moan abit.

As he licks Jumin's chest hes slowly being turned on by the moans of Jumin-

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CUT!!

-y/n has created a new chatroom-  
-707 has joined-  
-Yoosung has joined-  
707-OMFG!! Did you guys heared the news!?  
Y/n-KYAAA YEAH!! XD  
Yoosung-so your ship is sailing guys congrats?  
707- y/n our dreams are starting to come true one by one *-*  
-Jumin has joined-  
Y/n-hey Jumin ^^  
Yoosung-hi Jumin  
Jumin-hi Yoosung hi y/n  
Luciel i know your here  
707-ived been caught!! But hey so you two are dating |•_<|  
Jumin-and who could i possibly date?  
Yoosung-i need to play lolol now  
-yoosung has left-  
707-ZEN OF COURSE!!  
Y/n-i need to cook!!  
-y/n has left-  
Jumin-and why him of all people??  
707- you lab him!! *-*  
-Zen has joined-  
Jumin- no I don't love him -_-  
Zen- ouch lol good  
707- NO!! le ship won't stop from sailing it must continue!!  
Jumin- plus I'm not gay homo and a hoe  
Zen- yeah right we all know that you like me  
707- /_¤0¤_\ 0MG!!  
Zen- I meant we all know but I don't like him  
Jumin-yeah right Hyun ~  
Zen- shut up trustfund  
Jumin- you mean thrustfund  
707- 8D  
Jumin- I'm out  
707- D8  
-Jumin has left-  
Zen- Gay!!  
-Zen has left-  
-707 has left-  
*---#-----*------$---/---*--#  
WILL JUMIN ADMIT THAT HE IS GAY AND GAY FOR ZEN OR NOT!?  
<=========================>  
-Jumin has entered-  
707: hi Jumin 8D lol  
Jaehee: hi Mr. Han  
Jumin: hi guys  
-Zen has entered-  
707: Jumin do you like Zen?  
Zen: WTF!?  
Jaehee: tell us Mr. Han. .  
Jumin: I. .  
707: [+_+] you.!?  
-Jaehee has left-  
Zen: ok im out  
Jumin: I LIKE ZEN!!  
707: *^* I KNEW IT!!  
Zen: [shocked emoji] did the great Jumin Han confess!?  
-y/n has entered-  
Jumin: [blushing emoji] AH!! IM OUT!!  
y/n: OH NO YOU DONT!!  
707: NO JUMIN DONT GO ZEN NEEDS YOU~!  
Zen: . . . . .   
Jumin: ok now he must really hate me. . .   
Zen: n-no i dont. . .   
y/n: ANOTHER CONFESSION!? O^O  
707: *^* WOOT WOOT!!  
Jumin: then what?  
Zen: I liked you since i joined the RFA, I just like to deny them because I thought your gonna reject me. . . but I was wrong  
707: #1 fact of Jumin Han-He wont reject someone easily encase if its a girl lol 8D  
Jumin: hes right. . .   
y/n: so you guys are official now? \\(*^*)/  
Zen: idk to Jumin. . .   
Jumin: yes we are   
y/n: ok guys i need to go now bye  
707: same gudluck guys!!  
Jumin: me too see you later Hyun~  
Zen: yeah see you later Jumin :3  
-y/n has left-  
-707 has left-  
-Jumin has left-  
-Zen has left-  
-Jaehee has entered-  
Jaehee: I ship my boss and Zen *^* ♥  
-Jaehee has left-  
<<_________________________________>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya think? LOLOLOL MUAHAHAHAHA
> 
> 707; Hey Jhun~  
> Me; SEVEN DONT SAY MY NAME!!  
> everyone;
> 
> SAY MY NAME SAY MY NAME


	3. Real Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real story

《3rd person POV》  
It all started in a group called the RFA. The hacker named Saeyoung Choi,Luciel,seven,defender of justice,or 707. The gamer boy named Yoosung Kim. The photographer named Jihyun Kim. And the assistant named Jaehee Kang.  
But the main characters will be known later. For now you are with a secret assosiation called the RFA(or as they called Rika's Fundraising Assosiation),Rika is the Founder of this assosiation. And with Saeran Choi the twin brother of Luciel.  
And know you found a phone that is left beside where you are sitting and you started searching for the owner but you never foud him/her. So you decided to open the phone but suddenly a messengerapp popped open on the screen then you accidentaly tapped it.  
The app beginned to show many numbers(like 10001010101010000101000101111010100000101000101000100707000101001011) and then one message appered it was from Saeran(lol i dont want to do the myticmessenger thing so this is my own version). You tapped the message and you read  
Saeran: hello miss I know you are not the owner of this phone but thats ok you just need to go to this place.  
Pick one  
-ok is it a date?  
-but how could i trust you?  
So you choosed the second one.  
Y/N: but how could i trust you  
Saeran: *inserts his "real" face* this is me with my idiot brother. So would you go to the place im gonna tell you?  
-ok im just gonna get ready, so just send me the address ok  
-still no. . .  
So you choosed the first one  
Y/N: ol im just gonna get ready, so just send me the address.  
Saeran: cool *inserts the address*(the park) this is the address but can i ask you something?  
(So this part right here will be no choosing answers just type stuffs)  
MC: yes what is it?  
Saeran: are you from seoul korea?  
MC: yeah  
Saeran: what will you do id you see two dudes kissing?  
MC: uh. . Duu!! Scream keep kissing i ship you two!!  
Saeran: hm. . . Great i think you and my brother will get along together very easy.  
MC: i wantto meet all of you before i go to the park later  
Saeran: ok but show your face first  
MC: *inserts mc face* here!!  
Saeran: ok ill tell the others  
MC: ok but where am i going to meet you all?  
Saeran: no where going to your place  
MC: ok heres my address street 707 down town  
Saeran: ok thanks bye  
MC: bye meet you guys here!!  
《Zen's POV》  
As I walk with Jumin holding hands straight to my apartment then it started raining he stopped and pull out an umbrella."there, Zen we can take a shelter in that abandoned store",he said to me while pointing at the store.  
《3rd person's POV》  
But they didnt know that Luciel planned all of this the rain is just from a bucket of water. Luciel was planning to record them in the abandoned store with Jihyun until Saeran called.  
(Phone call)  
Saeran: hello idiot  
Luciel: hello Saesae!!  
Saeran: dont call me that!!. . . Uh btw we need to visit a friend  
Luciel: who?  
Saeran: MC  
Luciel: whoooooo??  
Saeran: *mc pict*  
Luciel: oh my lord. . . Ok ill tell the others lolol  
Saeran: great  
(Call ended)  
Luciel jumped down from the roof top then waved at V to tell that the plan needs to be ruined, so V splashed all of the water from the bucket at Jumin and Zen. At that time Zen was so. . so. . so. . .pissed out, "THE FUCK!! WHO DID THAT!! I HAVE A RICH ASS BOYFRIEND HERE THATS GONNA KILL YOU ALL!!" Zen yelled loudly only to see V and Seven. He regrets everything he said. . . " I mean a rich ass FRIEND. . . Hehehe", he laughed it out while Jumin making a poker face.  
"No time!!!" ,Seven shouted as he picked up his phone from his pocket he contacted Jaehee and Rika. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN JAEHEE RIKA GO TO THIS PLACE!!! 707 downtown" He shouted again.  
~time skip~ (too bored!!)  
So all of them are standing in front of MC's apartment it was white pented walls with pink tiles "I could tell its a girls apartment",Yoosung whispered they all nodded. Saeran started knocking at the oak door a few seconds later someone answered the door it was a girl who has a brown not too long hair with a bangs covering her goldy yellow-ish eyes.  
"Hi everyone come in make yourselves at home" following the sentence with a smile. Going to the kitchen getting some drinks and foods. Zen fidgeting his hands in need for Jumin's warm touch, so he curled up over Jumin's hand making him in shock while standing in front of a one man chair.  
Everyone was sitting except for the two "whats wrong Jumin Zen cant sin on a one man chair?~", Seven teases. "No" Zen shouted back blushing still holding Jumin's hand. Jumin insisted that Zen should sit and he could stand but Zen doesnt want.  
So Jumin thought how about he sits and Zen sits on his lap. Making Zen blush madly but accepts it. MC coming back seeing both male sitting on each other then she suddenly fangirled making Seven watched in amusement he helped MC with the stuffs shes holding.  
Jumin and Zen where laughing so hard Seven thought their flirting, Seven then threw a paper at Zen's head making him glare at Seven like a demon.  
Seven then started talking to MC about his plan of recording Jumin and Zen making out, MC accepted the plan cause why not she wants to see two hot perfect gay couple making out.  
They both high five then looks at Zen with a devilishly face, and stand up yhen walking out to do their plan making the others confused.  
Jumin and Zen looks at each other then starts to cuddle making Jaehee uncomfortable to look at them while Yoosung was putting a thumbs up, Saeran was looking relaxed now that his idiot brother doesn't need to bother him no more.  
While Seven and MC is-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldnt think

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
